Overboard
by JinXed4eva
Summary: Joe has an attitude problem and a big ego so while Nick and Kevin have fun on thier cruise Joe has to go to meetings,but when he meets Lily onboard will things change?When Nick sees Miley he figures he can get over Hannah,will Miley tell her ex who she is
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone. well im here writting a hannah montana fan fic. **

**my good friend thought i ought to write one so i did!**

**woooh!**

**well anyways I do love Joe and hehe i bet you do too!**

**disclaimer: do not own anything.**

**chapter 1: all aboard.**

Joe Jonas groaned as he saw the cruise ship. He didn't want to be here. Well in a way he did.

The only thing that was keeping him from jumping on that ship and enjoying their three week vacation was the reason they were there. Well how can you describe Joe Jonas...

Some would say that he was the funniest guy,hot,a great singer,and had a great sense of style..but most would say...

He was an arrogant jerk,he was rude,and he thought he was all that..he overall had an attitude problem.

Thats when Nick and Kevin decided that he needed to get an additude adjustment. While they were relaxing on the ships checking out girls...Joe would have sessions on the ship...what a vacation.

"Relax Joe! No one knows you're here!"Nick smiled at his brother as they were boarding the ship.

"Urgh it's not that it's just what kind of vacation will I have if I can't even get one!"Joe complained.

Kevin snickered,"Well maybe if you weren't rude to the papparazii..."

"C'mon! They are all up in my face! What do you expect me to do?!"Joe almost shouted.

"Temper temper..."Nick waved his finger at Joe.

Joe then leaned in to bite his finger before Joe could bite it.

"Hey!"Nick shouted.

"I bite."Joe grinned.

**Meanwhile...**

Miley smiled as she felt the breeze run through her brown hair.

"Awh it feels sooo good!"Miley smiled. Miley had on a little sailor top with a skirt.

She then turned to her best friend Lily who was paying attention to the ocean.

"Miley! I am sooo going to miss the surf!"Lily said pointing to the ocean.

"Lily...Hannah Montana touring is over and we have a month's vacation before senior

year! What spells perfect ending rather than a cruise! Plus we get stops where you can surf!"Miley added.

"Yay!"Lily beamed as she hugged her best friend.

"And who knows Lil...maybe we can find you a boyfriend!"Miley said as she nudged Lily.

"Oh please!"Lily said as she started walking ahead.

"C'mon Lily! I mean my daddy isn't going to be near us! We could go flirt around!"Miley said looking for cute boys.

"Miley...I don't really want a boyfriend besides I am not girlie like you.."Lily said pointing at Miley then herself.

"We can change that!"Miley grinned as they began boarding on the ship.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Miley and Lily shared a room while Robby was two doors down with Jackson. Lily was unpacking her things and Miley was waiting unpatiently.

"What?"Lily asked noticing Miley was staring.

"Nothing...it's just let's go look for boys!"Miley exclaimed.

Lily then looked at Miley,"Miley maybe you should cool it down I mean

ever since you and Nick broke up-"

"No,no,no,no Hannah and Nick broke up,Nick never knew I was Miley."Miley corrected.

"Who cares! Miley you still like him."Lily said.

Miley groaned,"Vacation. Lily no complaining."

Lily smiled at her friend as she let Miley take her hand as they began to go to the deck.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Joe looked around for his brothers. No sign of them. He grinned as she tried to sneek off to the deck of the ship where everyone else was.

"Joseph Adam Jonas."

"Shit."Joe hissed. He turned to see Nick smiling at him.

"Joe you have a session in 20 min you should really be heading over there."Nick said as he patted his brother on the back.

"Nick,c'mon."Joe smiled as he hugged his brother,"I need to get a good look at the ladies!"

"You are the biggest flirt,look we came here to relax and not worry about anything."Nick added.

"Uh hello sending me to sessions!"Joe added.

Nick smiled,"It's for your own good man.Besides it's only an hour."

"One LONG hour!"Joe comlained again.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be up on the deck."Nick said.

Just then Nick and Joe saw a blonde girl and a bruntte walk down the hall.

"Wow she was cute."Nick said as he looked at the girl with the brown curly hair.

"Back off she was mine!"Joe said.

"Who?!"Nick asked a little angry.

"The blonde!"Joe said as he walked over to see if he could still see them pass by.

"Oh well I want her friend."Nick grinned.

"Yeah well after datting Hannah you need a non celebrity girlfriend. Too bad I thought that Lola

girl was cute."Joe said.

"Shut up."Nick said as he hated to be reminded of Hannah. He was really in love with her but

there was just too much drama and after what happened he couldn't bear to think of her again.

"Well let's go to the deck."Joe grinned walking.

Nick then pulled him back.

"No i'll go to the deck,you go to your meeting."Nick said.

"Okay fine."Joe said defeated with his arms up in the air. Nick laughed.

"You see your starting to do better already."Nick smiled at his brother as he began walking down the hall. Joe then walked towards his meeting when he saw Nick was gone, he simply ran the other way.

"And the academy award goes to...Joe Jonas!"Joe smirked.

He put on some shades and a hat as he went on the oppoiste side of the top deck.

**I know very very short. but tell me what you think. thank you and please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2:SOS

Wow thank you to all who reviewed

**Wow thank you to all who reviewed! Yeee I thought I would get one or two but seven?! So thank you**

**XxJustAnotherJBFanxX, Kimmy Jonas, CodyLinleyluva,Wildfirecrazy006, JONAS BROTHERSFAN, JONASINGMEALOVESONG,GlamourzXfakebestfriend,rae, Sango A.R,Brooke,XxMusic-in-my-soulXx,Youtookmytwinkie.**

**Once again I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2: S.O.S**

Joe stretched as he made it up to the deck and smiled. There were a lot of girls to see and check out. He knew he had to find that blonde girl though. He walked over to where a group of teenagers were standing. Since being famous Joe had to come up with a fake name but he couldn't think of one!

"Alright guys now let's get this party started!" A guy behind the dj booth said as he began playing some music to where people began to dance.

Joe sighed and looked and saw some girls come up to him.

"Hey cutie I'm Beth and this is Anna."The red head said.

Joe beamed as two hot girls were talking to him I mean he was used it to it's just finally he can concentrate on some.

"Hey girls well I'm Dj Danger and I spin the tables at night." He winked at them.

"Wow you're a Dj? How cool!"Beth giggled.

Joe was working his magic when he saw the blonde girl from earlier pass by him.

"UH be right back." Joe said as he rushed over to her. She seemed to be starring into the ocean. Joe Jonas had 4 rules for himself.

Do not make the first move

Do not let them get too close

Leave before you get attached

Forget her face

This had kept him from getting his heart broken unlike his brother Nick. Maybe this girl would last 4 days out of the whole two weeks what could possibly happen.

Joe decided to go by his first rule. He walked past her and she turned and saw him.

It was working. He looked at the ocean and she suddenly was approaching him.

"Hey, looking at the waves?" The blonde asked.

"Well yeah I mean they are nice." Joe said.

"I wish I was surfing rather than watching it." She said looking into the water.

Joe looked at her curiously, she then blushed pink.

"Oh! Sorry I'm Lily." She said extending her hand. Joe took it.

"Joe."

_SHIT! I cannot believe I told her my real name! Good thing I have a disguse on._

"I like that name." Lily smiled at him.

"SO uh why are you here?" Joe asked.

"Oh well my friend Miley she has been busy lately…then she had a nasty break up so we thought she oughta come on this trip. To get away." Lily said.

"Yeah I bet that would be nice, sometimes I wish I could do that too." Joe said.

"Get away from what?"Lily asked him.  
"Things." Joe said not looking at her.

Lily then smiled,"So are you hear alone?"

Joe smiled,"Nah I am here with my brothers actually."

"Oh thats great. My friend Miley will enjoy that."Lily said she then covered her mouth.

"What do you mean?"Joe asked now interested.

"Well it's just she really wants to move on from her past boyfriend but she can't." Lily explained.

Joe nodded. This girl somehow caught Joe's attention and he really wanted to get to know her more.

He then turned and saw Nick talking to Miley.

"Crap!" Joe hissed as he grabbed Lily and hid behind a bench.

"What is it?"Lily asked confused at this hot guy grabbing her and hiding her.

"Uh im not suppose to be here!"Joe explained.

"You snuk on?"Lily asked now looking worried.

"No! I mean I am suppose to be somewhere."Joe explained looking out for Nick.

Joe then looked at Lily,"Hey well uh look go to the party tonight on the third floor i'm going to be Djing."

"Uh sure but I-"

Joe winked at her before running away.

Lily smiled at the fact that she was talking to a hot guy I mean maybe she didn't need to be girlie in order to get a guy's attention I mean she did get Joe Jonas's didn't she?

**xoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Nick went to the top deck when he sawthe brown haired girl.

He shyly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder as she was getting some juice.

"Hey."Nick said.

The girl then turned around and had a look of shock and horror on her face, then quickly changed to a smile.

"Hi."The girl said.

"Um is there something wrong?"Nick asked, obviously because of the face she made.

"No it's just you look familiar."She smiled. Nick didn't entirely believe her but he decided to talk to her more.

"Um i'm Nick Jonas."Nick introduced himself.

"Miley."Miley said as she shook his hand.

"Well so you like it so far?"Nick asked.

"Uh it's fine.. it's well ..I uh."Miley tried to get her words together.

_I cannot believe I am talking to my ex boyfriend and he doesn't think I am Hannah, I mean I am not Hannah_

_but I am Hannah and this is sooo akward he is hitting on his ex girlfriend without knowing it?! Why is he here?!_

"If i'm bothering you.."Nick said feeling the akwardness.

"No, no, no I am so sorry maybe it's the sea sickness."Miley lied.

"Oh well yeah maybe that's it." Nick smiled.

Miley then laughed,"So uh why are you here?"

Nick then started walking signaling Miley to follow him.

"Well uh I mean I am in a band called the Jonas Brothers..."

"I know."Miley answered.

"Yeah you know?"Nick asked now curious.

"Well I mean you guys are big I just didn't want to be one of those weird fans."Miley lied again.

"Oh well haha I mean it's cool. Do you like our music?" Nick asked.

"Yeah of course."Miley beamed. Nick then grinned and ran his hand through his curly hair.

_he used to do that when we were together! Why is he doing that now?!_

"That's good. So uh Miley what are you doing here?"Nick asked her.

"Getting over an ex. Not working."Miley said bluntly.

"Wow was he an ass?"Nick asked.

"You have no idea..."Miley aid bitterly.

"Oh i'm sorry I know how it feels I just broke up with Hannah I bet you heard about it...

we are trying to keep it hush but...well yeah she broke my heart."Nick addmitted.

"I bet you broke hers too!" Miley butted.

"What?"Nick asked confused abotu this.

"Nothing, I am just speaking from experience."Miley saved herself.

They were now leaning against the rails looking at the ocean.

"Miley I got to go check up on my brother..but um you think you can come with me to the

party tonight? My brother is the Dj." Nick asked Miley.

"Well i'll ask my friend Lily first." Miley added.

"Oh! My brother, well Joe he had a thing for your friend so you know maybe all four of us could hang out." Nick said with a little hope.

"Perfect."Miley said fakely. Nick then got a pen and wrote his number down on her hand.

"Call me. So we can meet up." Nick said before walking away. He then turned around."Nice meeting you."

"You too!"Miley waved."Again." she said under her breath.

Miley then got her phone out and texted Lily.

**S.O.S!! Lily where r u? Nick is here! So is Joe!**

**

* * *

**

well I hope you guys liked this as well! Oh my gosh thank you sooooo much for all your 11 reviews!

heheh hopefully chapter 2 satisfied you guys!

heheh CAMP ROCK is comming sooooon!

yay!! so plz review and aim me if you want!! yay


	3. Chapter 3: Dj Danger

**Put yer hands up in da air Put yer hands up in da air!!**

**Yay! Your reviews made me smile!! So yes yes Miley and Lily know that the Jonas Brothers are all aboard! Id like to give a quick shout out to**

**YOUTOOKMYTWINKIE!! Yeeee buddies fo life! Check out her jobro story!!**

**Funny funny!**

Thank you to: **IMINLOVEWITHAJONAS, Nazgurl92,serena94,Wildfirecrazy006,VanillaStar,ttran59,JONASINGMEALOVESONG,starsnuffers,**

**xXMusic-In-My-SoulxX,love-moon-child,xoxoAnnaxoxo,il0v3y0u**

**Yadaa yooooo I do not own anything besides this story.**

**Chapter 3: Dj Danger.**

Miley and Lily were both lying on on their bed.

"So I just talked to Joe Jonas.."Lily said thinking about their conversation earlier.

"Yeah." Miley answered.

"And you just talked to your ex who doesn't know he is your ex." Lily stated.

"Yup." Miley said blankly.

"Wow. What a vacation." Lily sighed.

"Does Lola still like Joe Jonas?" Miley asked looking at her best friend.

"Yeah, and I think Lily does too." Lily said in a sigh.

"I mean you should like go for it, I mean if he wasn't acting like an ass." Miley reassued her best friend.

"Miley what do I do? I mean he has always been a jerk but never to me- well Lola… and I don't think he is being a jerk to Lily!" Lily said getting confused.

Before all this when Nick Jonas was dating Hannah Montana Lola and Joe would always be stuck hanging out I mean she didn't mind at all, but she had to hide who she was. They got along fine as friends but he always seemed to be what people said he was, which was a jerk. He would be cocky in all interviews and everything…except when he was with Lola. I mean it was OBVIOUS Lola had a crush on him and he would use that to his advantage….like he would smile at her to make her blush or make them share food. Lily enjoyed his flirting but that's all it ever was…flirting. She saw though the REAL Joe Jonas. The Joe who would give her his jacket in the rain. Who would sing poems he made up himself out of scratch. Or make crank calls to cheer her up when it was a bad day…

"Yeah well he is cocky but funny…"Miley added remembering how Joe would make Nick and Hannah laugh."Lily, Nick really hurt me."

Lily looked at Miley, "I know he did…"

Lily hated seeing Miley like this. It was always when Nick Jonas was involved. Miley was soooo in love with him, and when they broke up she was a mess she finished the tour but never really forgot Nick. It was bad enough that they didn't get to tour together, yet they were always in the same city so it made it bearable. Nick and Hannah had pushed to have a tour together, the paper work never really got in.

"Lily this is perfect!" Miley said all of a sudden as she jumped up.

"What's perfect?" Lily asked alert as Miley rushed to the closet.

"If Nick is going to forget Hannah so quickly and try and flirt with me and just hook up with some Ship Slut! Then I will make him regret ever falling in love!" Miley said pulling out the red dress.

"Miley you are the ship slut." Lily said with a laugh.

"Shut up Lily!" Miley said with a laugh.

"I mean it isn't that bad I mean he is moving on with Miley….he is moving on from you to you." Lily said slowly making sure she didn't get confused.

"Yeah but still he is moving on from apart of me! I mean how am I going to tell him that I'm Hannah, then what?" Miley asked Lily looking confused.

"Well you didn't tell him you were Miley when you were Hannah and yet you still were with him so this time do the opposite, don't tell him that your Hannah while you are Miley." Lily said.

Miley huffed, "Nope revenge. Oh! You can also get revenge for Joe just dangling you like a string! What an ass."

"He didn't dangle me Miley…we just never dated." Lily said.

"Lily, honestly do you like Joe? Do you want to date him?" Miley asked her best friend.

Lily thought about this. Joe did know Lola had a crush on him and he just led her on. If Lily said yes then Miley would be stuck with her plan and be angry this whole vacation. Miley had a broken heart and she needed to be healed so maybe if Miley got her way now she would come to her senses later.

"No, not really." Lily lied.

"You sure?" Miley asked.

"I'm sure." Lily smiled closing the lie.

Miley grinned as she then took a black mini dress and threw it at Lily.

"Here! Put this on." Miley said. Lily saw the dress and blushed.

"Miley I do not think I can wear this…" Lily said as she looked at her body.

"Yes you can! Besides you have to pretend to be interested in Joe…"Miley added.

"Pretend?" Lily asked._ Like that would be hard._

"Yeah. Just to make sure it looks like we are double dating." Miley added as she started putting on her dress.

"So… I have to pretend to be interested?" Lily asked looking at the dress.

"Can you do it?" Miley asked concerned.

"No problem." Lily said as she looked unsure about the piece of clothing she had in front of her.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Joe sighed as he put on his kanye white glasses. He has some black tight jeans and a purple American Apparel shirt. ( if you do not know what type of clothing American Apparel is….yay! It isn't burned out yet! Oh yeah but they wear it a lot)

He had a black loose windbreaker and his hair was messy and wild tonight.

He looked in the mirror and sighed again. He then turned to Nick.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yes Joe for the three hundreth time you look fine!" Nick said annoyed. It's been two hours of Joe looking in the mirror and asking if he is okay.

Nick looked nice himself. He had on some black jeans and a grey dress shirt with a button or two open. His hair was long and curly and almost covered his eyes.

"Why you so nervous about tonight?" Nick asked.

"Nothing what if I see Li-uh the blonde there?" Joe asked.

Nick cocked his eye, "You seem really interested.."

"So?" Joe asked.

"Well your never really interested in a girl that much Joe." Nick pointed out.

"Yeah well I don't know." Joe shushed.

"Well since your so interested I have good news. I talked to that girl we both saw the one with the brown hair, well her name is Miley." Nick said.

"I thought you still liked Hannah." Joe asked.

"I do….but hey I have to move on." Nick said. The truth was he was still in love with Hannah but for some reason Miley reminded him of Hannah and maybe that's why he was so attracted to her.

"Oh well good job." Joe said, "She is pretty."

"Yeah, oh yeah and her friend, the "blonde" is comming as well." Nick said slyly.

"Wha wha wha?" Joe asked shocked.

"Yeah. I told them we would hang maybe after the party..."Nick said knowing Joe would be spinning all night.

Joe smiled and then stopped,"Oh, well cool."

Nick walked over to Joe."I think you have a crush on her, before you even talked to her?"

_No I did talk to her curly._

"Uh yeah, you are on crack." Joe said as if nothing as he started fixing his hair again.

"I don't get why you don't go for a girlfriend already I mean if this is about Mandy-"

"Shh! Shh! Shut it." Joe said quickly."She is out of the picture Nick."

Nick then looked suprised as he nodded and began to grab his shades.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

It was in the third floor of the ship. It was in the dance room where the lights were flashing and the smoke machines were fuming.

Miley looked confident as she wore a red dress that was up to her knees. It was tired at her neck, she had loose curls and

her eyes were bright as she put on black eye liner. She smiled at the boys gawking at her. She turned to see if Lily was behind her but she was nowhere to be found.

"Lily!" Miley hissed. Lily then came in looking...well not Lily. She had a black tight dress on that was short. It clinged onto her body. She had her hair down and free with hey make up done as well.

"Miley I look like a ship slut!" Lily said uncomfortable.

"No you look like Lily!" Miley smiled as she grabbed her friends hand and led her to the dance floor.

Joe was standing behind the turn tables as a wanna be him played a song.

Joe got frustrated and stepped in front of the guy and grabbed the mic.

"ALriiiiiggggght! Now enough boring crap! Let's gets this party rollin! I am Dj Danger, spinning the sickest shiii any of you will ever hear

I wanna see every girl dancing in this room!" Joe annouced. The crowd went wild.

Nick was standing behind his brother as Kevin was in the crowd talking to a girl.

Soon Move,Shake and Drop remix was playing. ( if you dont know this song I assume you dont party. Its good)

Lily looked at Dj Danger and grinned. Joe did look hot as he kept licking his lips and moving his body as he spinned the beats.

Miley nudged Lily,"Yup that's Joe! Go get his attention!"

Nick looked down and reconized Miley and her friend looking, in his opinion,hot.He elbowed Joe.

"What the hell?" Joe hissed. Nick pointed down and Joe saw Lily. Lily smiled and Joe and he winked.

He then grabbed the mic," C'mon move move shake shake now drop what your sister said! I wanna see ALL you ladies dancing."

Joe never took his eyes off Lily as he starred at her like a piece of meat.

Miley reconized Nick and he signaled to Joe letting him know that he was going down. Joe nodded as his glance was still all about Lily.

Nick found his way down over to Miley,"Hey."

Miley was glad,Nick was showing interest in her. Not anyone else, or any other tramp who was trying to get up on Nick.

"Hey, wanna dance maybe?" Miley asked Nick. He looked at her and nodded.

Lily was mortified! She was being left alone, wearing something trampy, somewhere she didn't feel comfortable in and this whole time the guy she was crushing on but not suppose to be REALLY crushing on was watching her every move.

"Miley!" Lily called out but Miley already had her back on Nick as he hugged her hips and began dancing.

Lily turned and there was a cute guy there.

"Oh, Hi!" Lily said stupidly.

"Dance?" The guy asked but before she could respond he pulled her towards him and he grabbed her hips and began dancing on her.

Joe looked and noticed this. He didn't know why he was getting jealous over a girl. It was just a girl he had a conversation with and HE was jealous.

He had never been jealous before, he didn't need to be he was Joe Friggin Jonas.

He turned to the guy he had stolen the show from and gave him the headphones.

"Here. I'll be back."

He then rushed down to the crowd where Lily and the guy were dancing.

He tapped the guy on the shoulder and the guy stopped dancing.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy asked.

"Dj muthaeffen Danger." Joe said as he grabbed Lily,"and i'm stealing her from you."

The guy looked at him and was about to say something until Joe gave him a threatening look. He then walked away.

"Dj Danger?" Lily smiled as she put her arms around Joe.

"Yeah." Joe smiled. Lily then began dancing to the music and Joe danced with her.

Lily smiled the whole time as Joe was cautious not to break any rules...

Nick was hugging Miley tightly. He didn't know why but he felt as if he known her before. His old feelings for Hannah were comming out

but on this girl Miley. This wasn't fair but he hadn't felt like this since Hannah and he knew he had to so something about it.

Miley at the same time was having a war in her head. Half on her wanted to push him off her and make him regret ever meeting her, yet the other half was feling like she did when she was with him and wanted to make out with him.

Miley looked up and Nick looked down, Nick then leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips...and she kissed him back.

* * *

**Woooooh! I smell chapter 3 was okie. I hoped yew guyss liked it!!**

**Lily and Joe are dancing and Nick and Miley kissed! What about the plan!**

**hehe review!! Chapter 4 will be up mondayyyyy**


	4. Chapter 4:Making out to the beat

**Wooooopiiiee. Okie okie okie doooo! Well I am so glad you guys liked chapter 3 as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well like I said I would post a chapter 4 on Monday and guess what its MONDAY! Anyways can you guys do me a HUGE favor and read my good friend's story GAMES IN HOLLYWOOD by YOUTOOKMYTWINKIE…trust me its funny! So if you can do that I will take in requests for date idea….oopps did I say date?!**

**DID I MENTION YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER?!**

**Wildcrazyfire006, serena94,njlove63,xXMusic-in-my-SoulXx,il0v3y0u,xoxoAnnaxoxo,starsnuffers, luv me xoxo GossipGal,**

**ttran59, nazgurl92, CodyLinelyluva, love-moon-child.**

oh and for you loyal reviews who review every chappy. there going to be an alternate ending and ill pm it to you 

guys!! so stay loyal and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the Jonas Brothers but im still trying…**

**Chapter 4: making out to the beat.**

Miley opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. Nick had his eyes closed and his tounge was in her mouth.

_How could he do that to Hannah?! How could he just make out with someone else?! Wait…how could I let him make out with me?!_

Miley tried her best to push him off her but whenever she was about to stop he would just make her want to kiss him more and longer.

The beat wasn't helping either…it seemed they were making out to the beat.

Finally she was running out of air and she needed to breathe…when she was with Nick they would compete to see who would pull up first. Would he do that with her? Or would he not do their little inside thing.

Nick was running out of air. He wanted to go up for some air. When him and Hannah were together it was always a little competetion. Somehow this new girl was exactly like Hannah and he was loving it. He decided he should play this little game with her. He could tell she was struggling so he decided to let her win this time.

They both gasped for air and smiled. Miley then began blushing and Nick didn't know what to say.

"Uh where'd your brother go?" Miley asked noticing it wasn't Dj Danger up there.

**xoxoxo**

Joe was dancing with Lily and couldn't be any happier. He was feeling strange with this new girl. Usually he enjoyed playing with hearts but this was different he wanted to be with her and wanted to just spend time with her.

The music was getting faster as Joe being a Dj knew how to move to all music.

Lily however wasn't really used to this kind of dancing. She usually just looked funny as she danced all wild, but with Joe this was new…very new.

With girls Joe was already making out with them by now. Lily they haven't even kissed. Joe was beginning to feel nervous as he slowly started to make moves on her. He pulled Lily tighter against his body and Lily blushed.

_I cannot believe Joe Jonas is dancing with me! He actually wants to dance with me!_

Joe noticed Lily blushed and now the REAL Joe Jonas was appearing.

"Did I make you blush?" He asked.

Lily then turned more red and turned to him, she didn't know how she got the courage to reply to him, "Not everything is about you."

Joe was taken aback by this. This girl was playing with him. This was new. He grinned and kissed her neck instantly sending shivers down her spine. Joe smiled knowing that Lily wanted him.

Lily was trying to resist him more and more. But the harder she tried…the more she wanted him. She has seen him do this to a bunch of girls before and would get jealous…and wonder how could they do that. Just move away. Now she realized she was another dumb girl falling for the Joe Jonas charm,and she didn't care.

Joe felt Lily losen up and he then kissed her neck working his way up to her chin.

Lily sighed enjoying the feeling she was getting. He knew things were going to get hot soon and he didn't want his brothers seeing anything.

The one reason Joe was so arrogant and led to his attitude was the way girls fell for him. He was suppose to be girl free for a little while but he couldn't help if he had a hot blonde in front of him.

"Lily." Joe whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" Lily asked not realizing she had her eyes closed.

"Come with me." He said. Lily's eyes fluttered opened and she saw a sexy Joe looking at her.

"Where to?" Lily asked.

"Trust me." Joe grinned. Lily knew this was a skanky thing to do. I mean they weren't going to have sex since Mr. Jonas had his purity ring, so she wouldn't have to worry about having sex anytime soon. So she wasn't being a ship slut.

Joe took her hand and led her out of the dance area. A slap of coldness hit Lily,and instant shivers went all of her body. The ship was new to them both but Joe had already been observing the ship.

He knew that he couldn't take her to his room because obviously his brothers could catch him. He then noticed a sort of living room with a fire place. He knew this would be the perfect place. He led Lily in there and she looked around.

"Nicee." Lily commented. Joe smirked.

"I know right." He then started walking towards her.

Lily felt so nervous. I mean she was alone in this room with a guy who wanted to make out with her. No doubt she wanted to but he was intimidating walking towards her. He had a lot of experience and Lily had only had one boyfriend before but he was two timing her. They didn't really make out just kiss a lot. So this would be new to her. She wished she was like Miley who had experience...urgh. This was so frustrating.

Joe then walked up to right in front of her,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Lily said nervously. Joe knew she was lying. He then pulled her towards him and he kissed her lips very lightly. He wanted to to relax, he wasn't going to rape her or anything all he wanted was a little lust. He needed to just get this overwith maybe if he made out with her he would get her out of his head.

Lily felt a spark as soon as she kissed him. She couldn't explain this feeling.It was indescribable. Maybe it was the fact that she was kissing a rockstar in a private room on a ship, or maybe it was she was falling for this guy.

He deepened the kiss making sure she was not nervous. He hugged her as he began to lick her lips. Lily knew he wanted to make out with her but she didn't want to seem like she didn't know how. I mean this hot guy was all over her and wanted to make out but what if she sucked. What if she was good and didn't know? This was so nerve wracking it was killing her inside.

Joe then tried again to slip his tounge in her mouth but everytime he tried she would begin another deep kiss.

_What is she doing?!_

Joe didn't know how to react to this girl. Was she denying him? Was she playing games with him? He had never been played before and he wasn't going to let this girl try to.

He then picked her up.

"Eeep!" Lily gasped as he had picked her up. "What are you doing?"

Joe cocked his eyebrow thinking she was playing with him," I know what you're doing."

Lily was confused,"What?"

Joe laughed as he threw her on the couch. Lily landed and laughed. Joe smiled. Somehow Lily's laugh made him feel warm inside. How she looked so pretty wearing her black dress with her make up smeared. Somehow it made her look cute.

Joe then went on the couch. Lily was sitting down and so was Joe. It was silent but oddly not an akward silence. It was more like peace. Joe looked into Lily's eyes and smiled. Just them two silently looking in each other's eyes made life seem better. Butterflies appeared in Joe's stomach. He hadn't felt this way in a while. The last time he felt this way was with Mandy...

He then stopped.

_What am I doing? No! Joe. Stop before you break the four rules. Why in the hell are you looking at her. A girl is wearing a hot outfit and you two are alone in a room. Don't just look at her! Make a move._

Joe then went closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her again. But not like before. He kissed her rough with not as much feeling. Lily then got tense. Somehow Joe found his way on top of her. Lily was enjoying every second but it didn't feel the same as a second ago.

He then began kissing her neck and started nibbling on her neck.

Lily then took a deep breathe.

"Still cold?" Joe asked smoothly looking at Lily.

"No." Lily grinned.

"Thought so." Joe said before going in for the kiss.

They were kissing and Joe felt like before. She wouldn't make out with him. He had to do something to open her mouth. He then grabbed her hips and pushed his body against hers.

Lily gasped and he then slipped his tounge inside her mouth. As soon as he did that his phone buzzed causing Lily the jump.

_Akward..._

Joe thought. He had NEVER been in that situation before. He had his tounge in her but didn't make out with her. He looked at his phone and saw it was Nick.

"Uh wanna head back?" Joe asked trying not to make things akward.

"Uh yeah." Lily smiled. Joe then helped her up. As he did that he smiled. He didn't get a chance to make out with her and it was killing him.

All he needed to do was make out with her and his little infactuation with her would go away.

He had his arm around her and to make things less akward he then began to be his funny self.

"So have you ever woke up one day and realized there was an apple next to you?" Joe asked.

Lily giggled,"What?! No.. have you?"

"No...psht. Why would there be an apple next to me? It was a banana." Joe grinned.

Lily then began laughing as things went from Akward to okay.

**xoxoxo**

Miley stood as Nick called his brother Joe. She was so mad at herself. A couple of hours and Nick ruined her plan. Well she would have had to made out with him sometime right?

"No answer?"Miley asked.

"Nope." Nick said. He then looked at Miley. She reminded him so much of Hannah. Same eyes, nose, smile, voice. She could have been her twin. He wasn't over Hannah at all. He felt bad that he was seeing this girl and all he could think of was Hannah. Yet this girl was also really cool. She was more free and seemed to not always being weird. When he was with Hannah she would always be up to something and her friends Lola and Mike would also be weird.

Nick walked over to Miley," I know I bearly know you but I'm glad we met."

Miley blushed,"Me too."

_Urgh! Why does he have to be soooo romantic and sweet and cute and AWESOME at making out?!_

Nick then got her hand and smiled."I wanna hang with you this whole cruise ship...wow that sounded stalkerish!" Nick blushed as she let go of her hand.

_He just made himself vulnerable?!_

Miley then smiled sweetly."Yeah?"

Nick looked at her and he realized that she wasn't calling him a stalker or running away. That's usually quiet because he didn't know what to say. Or when he did say something it was usually stupid.

"Yeah, if you want to." Nick smiled as he felt his heart skip a beat.

_Am I actually trying to move on from Hannah? Is she actually going to help heal my heart?_

"That'd be great." Miley said as she kissed his cheek.

Miley didn't want to fall for him but she couldn't help it. She needed to stick to her plan she remembered the break up and she wasn't going to let him get away with hurting her like that. He was getting was he deserved.

Soon Joe and Lily were coming with his arm around her.

Miley took a deep breath. Lily was following her side of the plan and she couldn't even follow through with it

when she was the one who came up with it!!

"How about we get some dinner?"Joe suggested as the two couples were reunited.

"Sounds great."Miley said.

"Um who are you? You look familiar." Joe said bluntly.

"Miley." She said introducing herself to someone she already knew.

"Okay, well obviously you know me so let's go." Joe said.

Nick made a face at his brother. Joe then looked at Nick with a 'what?' face.

_He's going to need pleanty of meetings to fix that attitide._

"Sorry about Joe." Nick whispered in Miley's ear.

"It's fine." Miley smiled sweetly.

All four were walking together when they got to the dinner.

"Hello welcome to Floor 2 dinner, four,follow me." The waiter said as he led them to the table.

Joe sat next to Lily and Miley sat next to Nick.

"So where you guys from?" Nick asked.

"Oh well we are from Cali.." Miley grinned.

"Yeah I mean it's pretty cool." Lily added.

"Cool." Joe said. He looked rather bored, so Lily thought she made this conversation a little interesting.

"Why are you here anyways?" Lily asked.

"Oh well vacation." Joe smiled. The conversation involved him, he was interested.

"Yeah and Joe has to do major attitude control." Nick added, busting Joe's bubble. If he wanted the convo

to be about Joe then he would get it.

"What you mean?" Lily asked.

"He has to go to these meetings." Nick said he could tell Joe was getting mad.

"Shut up Nick." Joe said bitterly.

"What?You do." Nick grinned. He loved ticking off his brother he usually made a show about it but

he knew he wouldn't dare do that when they were in front of girls.

"Yeah but shh!" Joe said hoping he wouldnt ask him how it went.

"Really when?"Miley asked. Joe now officially didn't like that Miley girl.

"Well he went today." Nick said, he really did wonder what he did in there.

"Oh was that before or after we met?"Lily asked Joe. Joe then wished he could shut up Lily with

a ' Why were you avoiding making out with me and acting weird' convo to shut her up

but he kept control.

"Wait when did you guys meet?"Nick asked.

_SHIT!_

_"_Today." Lily smiled and Nick noticed.

"At the party?" Nick asked a little curious.

"Well..."

Lily then noitced Joe looking at her with a 'please don't say anything' look.

* * *

**boom boom boom lemme hear you say ayo ayooooooooooooooooo!**

**now now review cuz i love you ! hey ooooooooo!**

**ill update by tuesday!! heyyoooo!**


	5. Chapter 5:Meaning and Mandy

Omj

**Omj! Wow! You guys effen rock! I cannot believe I got soooo many reviews!**

**Wow! So omj you guys did you seee the Jonas bros on OPRAH?!  
**

**Well yesm. You guys have to know how much I love you riiii?**

**Anywhoo I do not own the JB but I do own this plot ******

**Revieww and I love you.**

thanks a bunches to: **xoxoAnnaxoxo,starsnuffers,love-moon-child,njlove63,nazgurl92,il0v3y0u,luv me xoxoGossip Gal,XxMuisc-In-My-SoulXx,Wildcrazyfire006, Serena94,i love joeee,ttran59,IMINLOVEWITHAJONAS,youtookmytwinkie,CodyLinelyLuva,katie.**

Starsnuffers: remember when he first introduced himself. he was suppose to be at the meetings, instead he started talking to Lily. Yeah thats when they first met.

**Chapter 5: **

"Yeah at the party." Lily said. Joe sighed from relief.

"Oh cool." Nick smiled as she waiter came and asked what they wanted to eat.

They were all settling down finishing their meals as the boys told the girls stories from their tour.

"Oh my gosh Joe you did not!" Lily laughed.

"What?! How was I suppose to know I left the superglue out?" Joe asked laughing.

"Yeah! I had to go to the hospital to get my hand removed from the plastic hotdog!" Nick laughed as Miley held in her sides.

"Yeah! Oh man…"Joe sighed. Soon a song started playing on the radio.

_Everybody makes mistakes…Everybody has those days…_

Miley gave Lily a look. Hannah was about to come up in the conversation.

"Wow. Akward." Joe said as he looked down at his food.

"Yeah." Nick said quietly.

This was bugging Miley. Did he not care about her still? Did he still like her or hate her guts?!

"So…what exactly happened between you and Hannah?" Miley asked.

Lily's eyes shot right open. _Oh gosh! How can Miley pull this off without losing her temper?_

"Oh well we broke up…obviously. I don't know it's kinda weird." Nick said as Joe was trying not to laugh.

"How so?" Miley asked.

"Well the way we broke up. It's just…I don't know." Nick said oddly.

Miley then thought about it if she did push it anymore then it would become very suspicious so she decided to drop it…. for now…

"Well anywho forget the blonde!" Joe chirped. Miley had the huge urge to slap him on the face.

"I'm a blonde." Lily said in a defensive voice.

" I know, but you're a cute blonde." Joe said smoothly.

'SO what you think Hannah is ugly?" Miley asked defensive.

"Someone is a Fannah of Hannah." Joe said as he took a sip of soda.

"Well I think Hannah has a cool voice and is a nice girl." Miley said getting a little pissy that people were against her.

"Geez. You sound like my mother." Joe commeneted.

"Joe.." Nick said, he could tell Miley was getting upset and didn't.

"In a good wayy..."Joe said rather fakely as he looked for the waiter.

Nick smiled as he turned to Miley.

"Look you can forget about Hannah because i'm moving on." Nick said looking into Miley's eyes.

Miley felt her heart breaking. He was hurting her again without knowing it. She hated Nick Jonas, she hated him!

"Great." Miley smiled at him.

Lily could sense Miley's anger. This plan as sooooo not going to work.

"So what time do you girls have to be in your rooms?"Nick asked talking to Miley and Lily.

"Um, let's see in about ten mintues."Miley said looking at her watch.

Nick's eyes opened.

"Oh! Well lets get going." Nick said as he got up. Joe then came back and smiled.

"All done and paid for." Joe grinned.

"Oh gosh! Here." Lily said giving him a ten for her food.

"Nah! It's okay." Joe said pushing her money away.

"Oh no Joe...please take it."Lily said as she kept shoving the money in his face.

"Lily it was a date."Joe said suddenly.

Lily looked at Joe." A what?"

Joe then thought about this. he hoped Lily wasn't getting too attached.

"So you have to go?"Joe asked as he nudged his head towards Nick and Miley who were walking away.

Lily nodded. She heard what he said. Joe called it a date. I mean they did make out so theydid have the

right to date. But he was Joe Jonas. He was never really official with any girl. Did she change his mind?

"Oh yeah."Lily said as she started walking."So those meetings...are you planning on going?"

"Well I plan not to..." Joe began.

"I'm going with you."Lily smiled.

"Wha-wha-wait?! Why?" Joe asked alarmed.

"Well most likely you won't go besides I wanna see what you do." Lily smiled.

"Uh well I don't know I mean,uh well." Joe was at a lost for words. _Why would she want to go with him it was embaressing. Knowing he had an attitude problem and yet she was still wanting to hang with him and Go to the meeting with him._

"I got to make sure you go right?" Lily smiled.

"I am going..."Joe said cautiously. Even Joe was making this really akward

LIly never stopped smiling and despite how weirded out Joe was he didn't stop smiling either.

Nick and Miley were walking ahead Joe and Lily seemed to be really into thier conversation. Nick had really fallen for Miley and he couldn't explain it.

"Miley. Uh You wanna walk around tomorow?"Nick asked Miley.

"Yeah, sure that'd be great." Miley smiled.

Nick really wanted to get to know Miley a lot more and he needded to talk to her alone.

They were at her room when Nick looked at Miley. I mean they did make out earlier so what would one little kiss do. His palsm were getting sweaty. This kiss meant something this goodnight kiss meant that he liked her, it would llet Nick know if he had gotten over Hannah. This small kiss was so important to Nick's heart right now.

Miley could tell Nick wanted to kiss her. He was so nervous and Miley didn't understand why. I mean he made out with her before why was he hesitating. She decided she would make the move. She leaned up and she could have sworn she saw Nick's eyes pop open and she slowly placed her lips on his.

Miley got scared. That simple kiss was full of emotion. All the memories of Hannah and Nick came flooding back. All thier laughs, fights, makeout sessions everything...came back.

Miley couldn't do this anymore! Lily was right she was letting her emotions get the best of her she couldn't stand to be hurt by Nick.

There was a silence after the simple Kiss and Nick starred at her. Deep in her eyes he just kept looking.

"Night." He said finally.

"Night."Miley said.

**xoxoxoxo**

Nick was waiting for Joe to come in to the room. Kevin was dead asleep when

Nick rushed in for his advice. He was waiting and waiting until Joe walked in with a small smile on his face but as soon as he saw Nick awake he brushed it awake.

"Joe! Where have you been?" Nick asked impatiently. And wondering why Joe was smiling.

Joe gave him a wierd look."Okay mom."

Nick didn't want to argue with Joe he just wanted some advice.

"Joe I really need your help." Nick said suddenly.

Joe then actually looked concerned. His brother had never been in tis need of advice since Hannah and boy those post break up days after Hannah were a living hell.

"Okay. Shoot." Joe said sitting down next to Nick. He then looked at Kevin who was dead asleep and smiled an evil smile.

"Okay this Miley girl...I gave her a goodnight kiss and she reminded me so much of Hannah it's like i'm falling for Hannah all over again!" Nick complained.

"Oh...so obviously your not ovannah Hannah." Joe teased.

"Joe!" Nick said frustrated.

"Sorry, sorry. Well it seems that your not being fair ro this girl..."Joe said.

"Yeah I know. But I feel this deep connection." Nick said. This is when Joe got alert.

"Woah. Uh well just start talking to Miley more. Who knows maybe your like going to be in like with her." Joe said.

Joe had that problem he could never say Love. He said it once and it tore him apart.

"Yeah.."Nick said as Joe realized his dilema.

"I know. I want to move on I mean i'm really confused."Nick added.

"Don't worry bro, i'll be here for you." Joe said hugging his brother. Joe then looked at Kevin and pulled out a marker and began to write on Kevin's face.

Nick began to snicker but then remembered about Joe's smile.

"Joe."Nick began.

"Yeah?" Joe asked in a whisper as he went into his bag and got shaving cream. He slowly began putting it all over his face.

"Do you like Lily?" Nick asked.

Joe the squirted half the can on Kevin's face and he slowly turned and looked at Nick.

"Fro Bro...c'mon. I don't do relationships." Joe chuckled.

"She makes you smile." Nick said.

"So have pleanty of other girls." Joe said defensively.

"But not like the way I saw you smile when you came in the room."Nick shot back.

Joe then looked paranoid. He then put a sly smile on.

"Ha...Nick please. I'm not like you I don't do that Likey Likey thing."Joe said as he was now concinrtrating on making all of Kevin's hair covered in shaving cream.

"Joe, I love you and that's why i'm saying this...you need to forget Mandy.-"

"Already done." Joe said satisfied.

"No you need to forget how you felt and let go of your fear that you'll get hurt." Nick said to his brother who was now still.

Joe then turned to his brother. He looked angry and yet calm.

"Fro Bro. She is just. I just don't want to-forget it. See you in the morning." Joe said as he hopped into his bed.

Nick wanted to show his brother that there was more to life than just Mandy...

**xxx**

Joe was quickly falling asleep and he began to remember...in his dreams.

_Joe was with his girlfriend Mandy, He smiled at her as she winked at him. _

_They were at the park and she was swingign while Joe was filiming her._

_"So how does it feel to be with the idiot Joe?" Joe asked as she began to giggle._

_"Well I can honestly tell the world. That I am in love with the idiot Joe."Mandy smiled sweetly._

_Joe had stayed focused and got quiet."Mandy. How does it feel to know an idiot is completely in love with you?" He asked. Mandy jumped off her swing. She walked over to Joe, while he was still filiming and she kissed him._

**xx**

Lily woke up the next morning smiling. She was going to meet Joe and she couldn't be happier. Yesterday they had a sorta date and today it was just going to be her and him.

Miley was already almost dressed and seemed to be waiting for Lily to wake up.

"Wha?" Lily asked.

"Lily! We kissed last night." Miley said.

"Yeah I know I saw." Lily groaned as she was trying to wake up.

"No but like it meant something. When he walked me to the room."Miley said.

" I knew you couldn't do it Miley." Lily said looking at her friend.

"Yeah I thought that too last night. But then I stood up all night and thought and thought, I mean if I fall for it again who knows he can hurt me as he did Hannah."Miley said.

"Urgh so the plan is still on?" Lily asked.

"Yes. So uh what's going on with you and Joe it seems like you like him." Miley said.

Lily's heart began to beat faster just mentioning his name.

"Uh nah." Lily said. She remembered when Joe tried to make out with her.

She refused and well yeah it's been akward. Why would he like her.

"Oh.Well cool! Yay! Plan make sure Nick pays for hurting me is a go go!" Miley said as she looked at Lily.

"You can also give Joe's huge ego a reality slap." Miley said.

Lily thought about this. She needed to go with Joe to his meeting today. She got up and smiled.

"Have fun with Nick." Lily said as Miley put on some lip gloss.

"Oh I shall." Miley said.

Lily decided to try and dress down. She had a yellow dress on with brown boots. She had light eye liner and her hair was down with a hippish headband on. She walked out to see Joe Jonas there.

"Uh I-uh." Joe seemed to be blushing. He took a look at Lily.

"Hey um we r going to be stopping at the Bahamas around two and the meeting is at twelve so uh..."

Lily blushed deep red.

"Let's go to the meeting." Lily smiled.

"Lily listen you really dont have to be here." Joe said.

"Yeah but I wanna come and since you owe me, I did lie for you."Lily grinned.

Joe then looked at her,"Yeah again thanks."

"Sure,so why do you have to go?"Lily asked.

"Uh,well if you know me then you should know." Joe said quickly putting his wall up again.

"Oh,Joe. I mean why are you jerks to the people I mean I know you can be a sweet guy."Lily said with concern.

Joe then looked at Lily. Once again she was trying to break one of the rules.

"Lily no offense but you don't know me." Joe said.

_Oh Lola does! Lola remembers you cheering her up! Lola also remembers_

_you knew she liked you and you flirted with her and yet made out with some other_

_girl!!_

"Not even slightly." Lily said.

Joe felt the akwardness as they reached the room. He sighed and opened the door.

He went and saw three other people. Two guys and a girl. They walked in and the person directing the meeting looked at Joe and Lily.

"You didn't come yesterday." He said.

"Yeah obviously. Look I don't wanna be here so if you can say that I did come here

that would be great so bye."Joe said as he walked out. Then a girl came in with brown hair and red lipstick.

"Hi Martin I tried to look for Joe..."She stopped seeing Joe."Found him."

"Thank you Demi." The meeting director said. Demi blushed as she saw Joe.

Lily was growing angry! Did Joe think she was cute?! Why was she here?!

* * *

**sorry it took meh forever but I couldn't like think. Major brain craaaampp!**

**but now i am better and wooooh! soo wooooh! Okie kinda sucky chap but more tocome and it will be waaaaaaay betteahh! ily ily ily!  
**


	6. Chapter 6:playing the player

**OKIE I UPDATED EARLY**

**and if you guys havent yet check out my one shot of NILEY**

**its called Hollywoods Not America.**

**:D**

**anywoooo im sooo glad that you gusy liked my last chapter.**

**This one is short but sweeet! Ihope you guys liek MUSHY LOE**

**MUSHY LOE that's all I got to say.**

**thanks to :**** starsnuffers,luv me xoxo Gossip Gal ,xoxoAnnaxoxo,ohmyjonasx3,Nileyfan88,**

**nazgurl92,SweetSerenitypeacexrose,Codylinelyluva, IMINLOVEWITHAJONAS,ilovejooee,**

**il0v3y0u,XxMusic-in-My-SoulXx,bonesfanatic**

Chapter 6: play the player

Yes it was true. Lily was jealous. She stood outside of the room waiting for Joe on the chair.

_What was so special about Demi?She wasn't even that pretty..okay scratch that she's gorgeous._

_But still Joe was interested in Me...right? I mean he did try to make out with me. Then I refused him_

_I mean what if he doesn't want me?_

Lily snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a certain cocky star laugh.

"Geez Demi can you be any more lame?" Joe laughed.

"Shut up Selena made me do it."Demi laughed.

Joe then saw Lily look a little pist.

"Hey Lil."Joe smiled. Lily smiled and Demi found this situaton awkward.

"Uh i'll see you tomorow."Joe smiled as he looked at Lily.

"Well, so you waited all this time for me?"Joe asked smirking.

"No."Lily said shortly as she started walking away.

"Wait!"Joe called as he chased after her.

"You're coming with me."Joe said as he pulled her arm.

"Excuse me?"Lily asked. She was in no way one of his rag dolls.

"I forgot my hat now lets go get it."Joe smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Why do you need your hat?"Lily asked for a moment confused.

"Our first tourist stop is Mexico remember?"Joe smiled.

"Oh yeah."Lily said as she began to go along with him.

_**Xoxoxo**_

Miley and Nick were looking at the water as they saw they were approaching Mexico.

"It's really pretty."Miley said.

"What is?"Nick asked curious.

"The water, I don't know."Miley then giggled,"you probably think i'm crazy."

"No I don't."Nick smiled. He couldn't stop thinking about Miley no matter how hard he tried. He only knew

this girl for two days but already he felt a connection. He tried to see if he still liked Hannah but Miley seemed

to beat Hannah by a lot so far. He wanted just to be with Miley durring the whole trip getting to know her.

He had no idea he was starring at her for so long until she said something.

"Nick?"Miley asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Miley."Nick smiled.

"Ha,what?"Miley asked as the ship was now preparing for it's 8 hour stop.

"I really like you. I can't explain it."Nick said.

"What?"Miley asked suprised and shocked. He just admitted he liked her.

"I like you and I wanted to know if we can make this little mexico thing a date?"Nick asked.

Miley's heart was beating fast. She was accepting a date from her ex boyfriend.

"Sure, i'd love that."Miley smiled as Nick got her hand.

This was it. She was in too deep to back out of the plan and she was in too deep to bail out.

She was in too deep to tell Nick she was really Hannah. Yet she didn't care she was holding Nick's hand

and looking into his eyes and she felt it. She was falling.

Nick then began walking as they both got off the ship and walked in Mexico.

_**xoxoxo**_

Lily gulped. Her palms were sweaty and she was nervous. Joe Jonas had no shirt on with some boxers and he standing right in front of her.

It didn't help that she was alone with him in his room.

"I can't find the hat."Joe said a little frustrated.

"Oh well."Lily said sweetly. Joe looked up at Liliy and smirked. He reconized her tenseness. That's the way girls

got when they were attracted to him and he knew Lily was attracted to him. He was also attracted to Lily. She had on a tank top with some

shorts but underneath he knew she had a bikini on and he was determined to see her in it.

Joe then got his hat from under his bed,"Ha! Got it."

Lily smiled,"Let's go."

"Wait wait,we're going to be in Mexico, why wearing all those clothes?"Joe asked.

Lily sighed at Joe's attempt at a pick up line. She looked at his finger. No purity ring.

The rumors about him sleeping with girls were true. She was probably just another attempt to get

in her pants. To think she was actually starting to like him a lot. Well I guess then Miley's plan was a go.

She would play the player.

"You know what your right is it pretty hot outside."Lily smirked as she took off her shirt in front of him

to reveal her aqua bikini top.

Joe couldn't hide the suprised look on his face when Lily did that. She smirked on the inside.

"Let's go."Lily said as she got his hand.

They walked out and Joe noticed they were still holding hands. Joe began to get nervous. This wasn't good for any of his four rules.

The last rule about forgetting her would be hard. How can he forget her when she just did that.

He was getting nervous and Lily looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, via Mexico!"Joe said as they got off the ship.

There was mexican music everywhere and Joe looked all around.

"So what do you wanna do?"Lily asked. Joe then heard some samba music.

"OH!"Joe smiled. He let go of Lily's hand, as soon as she did that she felt extreamly upset and she didn't wanna admit why.

Joe ran to this club and since he was over 18 he easily got in.

"Jerk!"Lily screamed after him.

He had left her all alone in Mexico! She got her cell phone and texted Miley.

**Joe is Maaajor jerk!**

**What did the Joe Bro do?**

**He like totally left meee alone! :(**

**R u serious? Urgh. Lily like I sed the PLAN :)**

**I kno. I kno! I AM SOOOO going on with it. What about NICK?!**

**Oh. He wants to date me...exclusively. :(**

**EEEPPPP!! Miley are you sure about this?**

**Well itz 2 late now to back out**

**Oh JOE is commin back. Ill ttyl!**

**Kk.**

Lily looked up to see Joe.

"Hey I went somewhere." Joe said.

"Duh."Lily said annoyed.

"Oh." Joe smirked."It's a supirse for later."

"A suprise at an 18 and over club?"Lily asked curious.

"Yup!"Joe smirked. It was around four o clock.

"Let's go somewhere."Joe then said.

"Where?"Lily asked.

"Just follow me."Joe said once again pulling her his way.

In a way Lily liked being bossed around by Joe Jonas. Sure he

was cocky but that added to his charm.

ON therier walk a bunch of girls screamed and surrounded Joe Jonas

asking for autographs and pictures.

He was polite for being Joe Jonas. He did take some pictures.

He then grabbed Lily's hand and they began walking.

He led her to an empty restraunt and he turned on the lights.

"How did you do this?"Lily asked breathless.

"Lily do I have to remind you, who I am?"Joe asked with a smirk.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

He then went to the back where the juicebox was. He then put quater and a salsa song was playing.

"Salsa."Lily said right away.

"Yup. Come over here."Joe said as he held his hand out.

Lily then moved towards him.

"Are you going to dance or something?"Lily asked.

"Yeah we are."Joe smirked as he pulled her close.

"Wait we?"Lily asked again suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yeah.Let's dance."Joe said.

"Joe! I do not know how to dance salsa."Lily said right away.

"I know you can't but since I signed us up foe a dancing contest I suggest you try and learn."Joe smiled.

"JOE!"Lily screamed as she hit him.

"C'mon Lily."Joe said pulling her closer.

"No! How embaressing!"Lily blushed.

"Come closer it's real easy."Joe said. Joe began to move his hips.

"Follow."Joe ordered in a sweet way.

Lily tried and Joe laughed,"Wow you are bad."

"Bye!"Lily said as she turned to walk outbut Joe got her hand.

"Lily, everyone is bad at something but they can get good at it." Joe smiled.

"Like you would know."Lilu huffed as Joe began to move Lily's hips and she easily caught on.

"I would." Joe smiled.

"What were you bad at?"Lily asked as Joe held her and she began to follow his lead.

"Singing."Joe said.

"NO WAY!" Lily said quickly.

"Yeah, but I practiced and now look at me I am the shit."Joe smirked.

Lily sighed. She was getting into it.

"You got it." Joe smiled.

Lily and Joe soon began dancing together looking into each other eyes and smiling.

She blushed as Joe twirled her and brought her back. He then dipped her and she put her head back

and poped her head back up. When she did that her hair got all over her and Joe's face and he laughed.

"Great student.I'm tooo suprised."Joe said.

"Great teacher and ditto." Lily said quietly.

They both felt it. That moment when the world stops around you and you look into the person's eyes

even though it's for a second you feel eternity of calmness and wholeness. Belongness comfort.

She closed her eyes and slowly leaned in and he leaned in and she kissed him and he kissed her back.

_**xoxoxoxo**_

Miley and Nick were at the beach making out. Miley loved being in the beach with Nick.

When she was Hannah she could never go to the beach with Nick because of her wig now he was running

his hands threw her hair and she was smiling and kissing him harder and deeper.

Suddenly the crashed into someone's food.

"Ahh!"They all screamed.

Nick got up quickly and looked at the girl.

"I'm so sorry!"Nick said as he looked at the girl.

She had a black bikini with a paris hat. She was light skinned and had dark brown hair.

"Oh it's okay. I mean it's just my food."She smiled.

"Oh no we are sorry!"Miley said.

"It's fine you guys."The girl smiled.

"Well i'm Miley and this is Nick."Miley said.

"I'm Demi."Demi smiled.

"Wait your Joe's brother right?"Demi asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"Nick asked curiously.

"Yeah I help with the whole meeting thing. It's why i'm here free." Demi said.

"You're not here with anyone?"Miley asked feeling even worse.

"Nope."Demi smiled."Though I do get free texting to text my bff."

"Um look why don't you join us for dinner."Nick said looking at Miley who nodded in

agreement.

"Do you mind?"Demi asked.

"No! I mean you know Joe right? You can also meet Lily and we could all hang."Miley said smiling.

"That would be great. Joe is great."Demi said.

Suddenly Miley thought about this.

_Oh no Lily!_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

**So how was this chappy for such a long wait?!**

**:)**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW  
**

**ILY GUYS!! IMY!!  
**

**press that lido blue button below!**


End file.
